


Red carnations

by Hopeboi_ko



Series: Roses Are Wilting, Your Love Is No More [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Breakup Recovery, M/M, Modern AU, New Meetings, No Despair, hajime is mentioned but this isn't focused on him, koameda having more than one friend bc i said so, komaeda's mom is great alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopeboi_ko/pseuds/Hopeboi_ko
Summary: the third installment of the roses are wilting, your love is no more (must read the other two first in order to make sense)After the break up, Komaeda's mother introduces him to a friend's son who she thinks will get along with swell with him.--“They insisted I get a new friend, you seemed to truly catch their eye it seems.”He snorts, “I wouldn’t see how, I’m hardly what you would call friend material.”You shrug, leading the way to his car. “Maybe they thought you needed a friend just as much as they think I do.”“Do you?”You stop, mouth agape.Did you?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (mentioned/past), Komaeda Nagito/Matsuda Yasuke
Series: Roses Are Wilting, Your Love Is No More [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1288886
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Red carnations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baack sorta,, with a story I've been working on for awhile on but I just now finished. I've got a few more in the works but this is what I got for now lol
> 
> I believe the next thing I'll be updating is battle scars, I know allot of you guys enjoy it so hopefully soon it'll be up! :D
> 
> Red carnation- Alas for my poor heart, my heart aches

A few months have passed since the incident with Hajime, a few months that seemed to blur by with old and new faces as you accompany your parents to elaborate parties and business meetings. You’ve regained the feeling to smile and laugh once more when one of your friends makes a joke.

No one mentions Hajime.

No one mentions how the two of you had split.

…….

…….

You’ve met a new friend. Someone who happened to be a bit older and grumpier, but he seemed to have good intentions in his own ways. Even if he was worded rudely to some.

He’s the son of one of your parent’s friends who happened to be connected to the therapist you're seeing. 

Matsuda Yasuke is his name.

He’s quite a change from your other friends, more blunt and untidy. But the change is nice. 

So nice in fact that your parents insisted you two go out today for lunch under the reservations they made for the two of you. As much as it is a nice gesture, you can’t help but be embarrassed over their eagerness at the thought of you finally talking to someone new. 

“Honey, don’t forget your jacket!” Your mother calls as you descend down the stairs, thankfully it was under a less extravagant restaurant so you could dress casually and comfortably. 

“I got it don’t worry momma, I’m sure it won’t be that chilly out when I return.” 

She gives you a smile, ruffling your hair. “I know..I just haven’t got to do this for so long. It reminds me of your high school days when you’d go out with your friends, mm Soda-kun and Kuzuryu-kun correct?” 

You nod with a soft smile, leaning down to give your mother a hug, kissing her cheek. “They’re still wonderful friends. But I gotta go now, I’m sure Matsuda-kun is waiting for me at the gate. I wouldn’t want to keep him waiting.” 

She pulls back from you, clasping her hands together. “Right right! I wouldn’t want to keep you two from your lunch date!” 

You feel your cheeks redden, “It’s not like that, we’re just going out as friends nothing more than that...Besides I don’t think I’m ready for another relationship. Not yet..” _Maybe not for some time definitely._

“I understand dear, but please don’t let Hajime be the main reason for not wanting to reach out to others. You’re such a handsome young man, and my baby deserves to be the happiest with whoever he chooses, rather that be Matsuda-kun or someone else in the future.” She cups your cheek and you can feel yourself tremble in her hands. “My Nagito has the biggest heart, sometimes it just takes a second chance to open yourself up to new things to learn and grow from. Just don’t give up entirely yet alright?” 

You nod, unable to say anything, swallowing thickly. 

“Now you go have fun, and don’t come back home until you’ve eaten until you’re full and laugh until your sides hurt, understand?”

You nod once more with a small laugh, “Yes ma'am.”

She gives you a pat on the cheek with a soft smile, “Be safe.” 

“I will.” 

You make your way towards the gate of the yard, Matsuda already there with a scowl on his face as he taps away at his phone leaning against the larger poles. 

He glances up from his phone, seeming to have paused his game. “Took you long enough, you didn’t need to get all dressed up for lunch.” He eyes you up and down, more unimpressed. 

“My apologies, my mother kept me. It was being in high school all over again.” You chuckle, going to rub the back of your neck before realizing your picked up habit from Hajime. Matsuda simply raises a brow at your action, but you give him a polite smile. “Shall we get going? I’m sure you’re hungry.”

He pockets his phone with a sigh. “I usually don’t take offers from some grown guy’s parents, but free food is free food.” 

“They insisted I get a new friend, you seemed to truly catch their eye it seems.” 

He snorts, “I wouldn’t see how, I’m hardly what you would call friend material.” 

You shrug, leading the way to his car. “Maybe they thought you needed a friend just as much as they think I do.”

“Do you?”

You stop, mouth agape. _Did you?_

“N-....No I’m fine. They just...worry too much.”

He hums, you turn to look at him. “Nothing to worry about, shall we?” 

“Sure I guess.”

The food was decent, so it looked according to how Matsuda was eating. You had lost your appetite along the way. 

Lost in thought you didn’t hear him call your name until you feel pressure to your forehead as he flicks you with a grunt. “Hey no brains, anyone home in there?” 

You wince, eyes wide as you cover your forehead. “What was that for?”

“When you’re inviting someone out to lunch you’re supposed to be here, eating with them. Not spacing out.” He points his spoon at you threatening. He seemed like the type to be even dangerous when using it, given the right circumstances. 

“Sorry...I’m just not hungry really.” 

He snorts pointing his spoon down at your plate, “No shit, I can see that you’ve barely touched anything. I know I’m not _that_ bad as company, the hell is going through that head of yours?” 

You smile politely, crossing your hands in your lap looking away from his intense stare clearly expecting you to answer. “It’s nothing Matsuda-kun I promise, no need to worry about it.” 

He scuffs, that seemed to be the wrong answer. “I’m not stupid you know, if you have something on your mind than say it. If I have to hear you sigh and look away like you just lost your lover or something I’m going to stab you with this spoon.” 

Have you been sighing that much? Whups, not like you would have been able to get out of his questions. “Aha...Something like that.”

He stops, “Wait for real? That’s why you’ve been so mopey? Some asshole dumped you and your parents decided to hook us up?” You look up to see him scrunch his nose up in disgust giving you a look that had you squirming in your seat uncomfortable.

“No that’s not true at all. They’re only looking out after me, but I didn’t want this to be some ‘hook up’. And he didn’t dump me...It’s complicated and I’d rather not discuss it.” You tear your gaze away from his, not wanting to go any further. 

“I see..I’m sorry I guess.” 

“It’s alright.” 

Neither one of you say anything for a while, Matsuda finishing his food with a clatter of his silver hitting his plate when he was done. “Komaeda.” 

You lift your head up, a strange look upon his face. You wonder if he’ll tell you that he never wants to see you again and call you a creep. 

“Get a to-go box, we’re heading downtown next. You’re showing me around the rest of the day. It’s been awhile since I’ve been around town.”

You blink, quite confused. 

“What? I didn’t stutter, don’t make me take back the to-go box thing, you need to eat more jeez.” His head turns, looking for the waitress that had served you. 

It looks like you were going to be booked for the rest of the day.

“Alright..Do you have any place in mind you’d like to visit?”

“Huh? I don’t really remember what’s all there so you’ll just have to be a good tour guide or I’ll make you pay for wasting my time.”

You smile softly, “Okay, I’ll try my best, I make no promises though. It’s been a little while myself since I’ve been out.”

“Guess you’ll just have to rely on being lucky then huh?”

“I suppose so.” 

The two of you leave, the to-go box in your hand Matsuda looking bored as the two of you pass by different shops. None of which seemed to catch his interest. You hope your presence isn’t too boring until you stop in front of a small window shop. 

The glass figures catch your eye, you can’t help but stare in awe at how the light catches the glass creating a rainbow across the small clover’s fragile petals. 

“The hell? Did you get lost there for a second- '' Matusa stops mid-sentence, following your eyes to the tiny glass clover in the window. “I didn’t pick you for a glass collector. You wanna go in and get it?” 

You look between it and him, “Ah no that’s alright you said you wanted to look around, I don’t wanna waste your time with me buying something. “

He huffs, pushing you towards the door already. Your eyes widen, “Matsuda-kun that’s alright you really don’t have to-!”

“Shut up, I wanna look around in this shop anyways. Get your thing while I look around.” 

You mentally thank him, cheeks now reddened at the scene he’s caused. The shop keeper looks up at the two of you suspiciously. You give him a small nod and shaky smile before lowering your head and following behind Mastuda. He seemed to eye everything down the shelves until the two of you got to a section of glassed flowers and tiny animals. You let out a small gasp in awe at the small little bunnies that were sculpted perfectly. Now you really wished you wouldn’t have come in. You really wanted to take one home now..

“So you going to get one?” 

“Huh? Me? Oh no, I’m afraid I’d break it with my luck. Ha- my ex and I used to own something similar to it, but I kept on breaking it by accident somehow so we quit buying glass figures.”

Matudsa hummed in thought before continuing to walk down the aisle. Perhaps that had been too much information? No one wanted to hear about an ex while out on the first meeting, that was quite rude and dumb of you to do. 

Though the rest of the store the two of you kept to yourselves, looking around at all the strange things for sale. Matuda really did seem to like the cat painting though, you had to keep yourself from giggling as he pulled out his wallet and kept looking at it. Who knew someone like that would have such a soft spot for cats?

Exiting the store a while later, Matuda stops mid way out the door. “Wait outside here for a second, I think I dropped something okay?” 

“”Oh dear, that’s not good. Do you need any help looking for it?” 

He shakes his head, “Hold on it’ll just be a second. Just stand there and don’t move, got it?”

“Oh, yea of course.” You lean over by the wall out the way, hoping that he can find it. It would be a shame to come all the way out here and lose all the money he had. 

It’s not long and he comes back out with a small paper bag? Maybe he caved in and bought that cat painting he saw while he was in there. “Did you find your wallet?”

“Yea thanks, it was just on the ground. Here this is for you.” He holds out the bag to you.

“For me? Are you sure?” 

He nods, holding it out further. “Go on take it before I change my mind.” 

You take the bag, opening it up carefully to reveal something that was wrapped up in white tissue paper. Carefully you place the tissue paper in the bag, gasping when it revealed the little glass clover you were looking at in the window.

“Matsuda-kun- you really shouldn’t have! I don’t deserve this!”

“I saw the way you were looking at it, it’s a gift mornon. You’re supposed to take it and then say thank you.” 

“I- I really don’t know what to say, I might end up breaking it-”

“Then don’t or I’ll kick your ass.” He huffs, cheeks flushed. “Just say thank you.”

You hold the small clover to your chest with a happy smile. “Thank you Matsuda-kun, I’ll definitely try my best to not break it! I’ll treasure it forever!” 

“Yea yea, I was tired of seeing you look like a kicked puppy. It’s seems you can do more than just mope.”

“Ehehe..I suppose so..So onwards to the next shop? I’m sure there’s a cat themed store here somewhere..”

“Seriously?”  
“Mhm! Long as I remember right, it’s not too far from here.”

“The hell we standing here for, let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope i didn't butcher Matsuda's character this is my first time writing him actually :') but he's going to become a main character in this story. Will komaeda get back together with hinata, will I actually write his pov? The world may never know lol  
> But i'd love to hear you guys' thoughts on how I did and how you think things will end up ass  
> If you wanna come bother me my isnta is @sunshynecos and my tumbler is @hopeboi-ko  
> thank you guys for being so patient with me with new works, I really do appreciate it! 
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and criticism is always welcomed.  
> til next time <3


End file.
